Tales of Tools
by Nicholas Jorvan
Summary: Do not read this Story.  I assure you it is nothing special.  but if I somehow finish it I hope you enjoy the ride as it goes.  though I highly doubt this.  Note the Lucus in this story is based on How i preserved myself but if he wasn't the lead.


Episode 1: A Rough start.

In front of the frost covered sliding doors, Ty sat twiddling his thumbs. Between them his trainer looked as if he was trying to swallow a bowling ball. He wore a red handmade wool cap similar to Ty's blue one and was fumbling with something. Ty stood up and tried again, jumping on the pad and waving his hands in front of the camera. Still the doors remained shut. At first Ty thought it was because he was so short and light compared to his trainer that it just didn't recognize him but eventually as his trainer stepped forward a little more it was explained to him. His trainer seemed to be holding back a laugh as he did so, "Sorry Ty. That door only opens for humans I guess. The Pokemon entrance must be somewhere else to ensure they don't have any random walk-ins."

Just as his trainer predicted, the doors opened and the two stepped into the warm building with a ring sounding. From behind a desk came a young woman in a long white coat with tons of pockets all over. She didn't wear any make up, at least Ty couldn't tell from how far he was from her face, but based on his trainer's reaction he could guess she wouldn't need it.

"Welcome," said the woman putting on a smile and looking down at Ty's trainer, "and you are?" His trainer's face was flushing and Ty rolled his eyes before elbowing his thigh which cause his trainer to get back on alert and answer, "Jason Tools miss. I'm here to speak with Professor Rowan about a Trainer's license. I believe I called ahead to set up an appointment."

The woman seemed to take that name with some concern, and it was only then that she noticed Ty. Her eyes, like a Golbat with all the haunting piercing and hunger for its prey caused Ty's legs to shake. "And is this Tyrouge yours?" said the Golbat woman, her eyes unmoving from Ty even as he began to hide behind Jason as the only thing nearby that he could use to avoid her gaze. Jason answered eagerly with a yes, but his face turned to confusion as he noticed Ty trying to use his legs as a wall and pulling as his cargo pants. Perhaps because he wasn't a Pokemon he didn't have an instinct to run from such people like Ty did. Or perhaps he was just stupid. But for whatever reason Jason seemed to have no problem with this woman at all.

"You wouldn't happen to know of a Simon Tools would you?" The woman finally took her gave back to Jason with newfound interest and put her false smile back on. Jason still seemed to not have noticed something in the air was off. Now that he wasn't as frightened, Ty noticed that even for a Pokemon lab this place felt far too uncomfortable for him. Jason nodded and answered as he reached into his pockets for something, "Yes, he's my older brother. Ty was a gift from him actually."

Ty heard a crashing sound in the distance. The Golbat woman seemed to react a bit but Jason didn't change his tone as he continued, "He's a good pokemon, but his trainer ID's not really mine since I don't have one yet. I figured I could ask for a starter Pokemon too. But I don't want to sound rude. So is that okay to ask?" "Of course," the woman replied reaching into one of her many pockets to pull out something.

The crashing sound came again and sounded closer this time, but still Jason seemed to not have noticed. Jason was still staring at the woman's face. Ty wanted to throttle his trainer for his stupid acting, but one look at the shape of the object the woman was holding in that pocket told him he couldn't make any sudden moves to even warn him.

"Well Mr. Tools."

"You can just call me Jason."

"Right, Jason If you'll come with me I can show you to where the professor is." She gestured and turned to face the door behind her. As she did so Jason pulled out his hand from his pocket and tapped Ty's head. Ty had forgotten about Jason's other hand entirely. In Jason's palm was a paper that Ty wasn't too sure of what was on the paper but got the idea all the same from Jason's index finger tracing along it.

"Fine with me, but it appears he'll be out in a moment."

"What?"

Before she could turn completely, Ty tackled the woman in the midsection with such fury it knocked her off her feet and Jason grabbed Ty as they ran deeper into the lab which was so Vast on the inside they easily were able to hide behind a desk before the woman could get back up and get her bearings again.

It was at this point Jason began to shake in terror all over. Ty was impressed with Jason's ability to stay so cool in the mist of someone like the Golbat woman. Something he thought not possible since he normally acted like he was now. Jason was taking Fettle position and rocking back and forth. Ty smacked him to his senses.

"Thanks," said Jason. "I needed that."

The two poked their heads over the creaky desk. The woman had released a Mightyena now. Even with Ty's type advantage that was way out of his league. The woman was holding a long barreled pistol aimed in their direction but she didn't seem to notice they were under that one desk.

Then many things happened at once. A teen in a lab coat and wearing a red baseball cap ran into the room. He was carrying a large cylinder of water and floating behind him was an Abra, its pudgy hands extended to use its powers. They stopped when they saw the woman.

"Well," said the woman in a nearly ecstatic tone, "if it isn't the professor's little helper. Lucus was it? I hope you have more than just that Abra if you're going to get past me. Otherwise I suggest you just drop the egg and let me have it."

_Egg?_ Ty looked closer at the water tube that somehow the Teen was able to carry but barley holding it in his hands at this point. In the clear water was an emerald object Ty guessed must've been the egg.

Lucus whispered something to the Abra which glow and seemed to be doing something. Ty and Jason suddenly felt a pull. Everything went black for a moment and when they became aware again Ty was looking into the eyes of the Mightyena. Lucus groaned, "Abby, why now of all times?" The Abra slumped to the floor with loud thump let her head droop apologetically.

The woman laughed evilly as all four of them remained unable to do anything. She pointed the gun's barrel point blank at Jason's forehead. "Now then Lucus," said the woman coldly, "make your choice. I'll spare this boy if you give me the egg. Now drop it." Lucus looked from Jason to the green egg in the canister. Then he dropped the canister at his feet. Rolling it to the woman's feet. She knelt down, here gun still to Jason's head and tried to pick it up with one arm. Mightyena's gaze was focused on Ty to keep him from moving too.

Then a loud CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH filled their ears. The woman had dropped the canister causing its liquid contents to spill all over the floor and the egg to roll to Jason. The Sound had startled Mightyena which allowed Ty to punch it square in the face and knocking it over for a moment. He then kicked the phased woman's wrist causing her to drop the gun. A shot rang. The bullet ricochet off the floor and into the woman's posterior. She howled in pain and dropped to the ground.

Lucus grabbed Abby, Jason the egg, and all four of them ran for the exit as Jason tripped the woman for good measure and slid on the wet part of the floor instead of running. The Mightyena rose for another round. But this time Lucus was ready and had thrown a bag at the pokemon. The contents splattered Mightyena in the face and covered his face in a purplish slime that blinded it. Lucus muttered about how his dad thought it was a stupid invention as they all ran out the front door.

Once outside the adrenaline seemed to leave Ty's body as he started to catch his breath behind the brush on the other side of the road to the lab. "Dang it," cried Lucus, "Where are the police when you need them?" He fumbled with a cell phone in his pocket and dialed frantically. Abby lay on the ground still looking like the world was going to end because of her. But as Ty went to talk to her he found her sleeping, just with the same face. Normally that would make Ty mad. How often does one fall asleep in the mist of such danger? Now however wasn't the time for wasting energy on what appeared to be a very small Abra. Not when they had bigger concerns.

While all this was happening Jason didn't seem to be moving as much. In fact now that Ty got a good look at him he looked downright green…no pale. Jason was white as a ghost. Lucus looked up as he raised the cell to his ear and dropped it when he saw Jason. "Wait kid you didn't." Lucus saw the green egg in Jason's bare hands and knocked it away, not even caring if it cracked but it did land on a soft patch of grass. Ty looked at his trainer and gasped. Blood was dripping from Jason's open palms. Lucus wiped the blood away with a cloth from his pocket. There was no cut, or scrap, nothing to have caused the bleeding. It looked like his hands had sweated Jason's blood out. His palms still the darkest shade of red and purple. Jason fell to his knees.

Slowly his hands became normal again and the color returned to his face. Jason suddenly felt thruster than he'd ever been before and reached into his sack for a drink. Once finished his focus came to Lucus. The egg was in his lap but Lucus had put on gloves to handle it. "What was that about?" he asked. Lucus seemed to ignore him at first, "Well kid, looks like this little guy's yours now. Once he hatches that is, Abby too if you're willing. She's still young and needs a trainer, plus I got an Alakazam already in the lab."

The comment made Jason forget to ask again as instead he said, "Wait, then why didn't you use it? Not to offend our sleeping princess here but an Alakazam could've gotten you out easily." Lucus now answered differently again as if taking Jason's comments one at a time instead of in order of making sense. "That egg is pretty special. It soaks up any liquid that isn't pure water. Dad told me not to let anyone touch it bare since it could hatch if someone did. No avoiding it now though it seems."

Lucus took a deep breath after saying that. Before Jason could ask another question, Lucus spoke again, "That blasted Team whatever they call themselves came broke in for this egg while the Professor and my dad were out. I only had Terri, my Torterra, outside his ball at the time to help with getting Abby to control her teleporting. They used some kind of electro wave to override my poke balls so I couldn't use my other pokemon. And I had to leave Terri in the forest part of the lab to protect the other pokemon. I may not be a trainer but Terri is made of the right stuff for a guardian."

The door to the lab opened. Into the clearing was the Golbat woman being carried by her Mightyena. With them was a Houndoom, its mouth smoking with the fire in its belly. Last to step out was a man in a black suit and beret. His sunglasses pressed on his face and his thin mustache crooked for his smirk. He was laughing at the Golbat woman. "Millie you never cease to impress me with how easily you mess up a task. All you can do to was make sure no one entered or left the place until I had the egg secured. And yet here you are again. Your boss will be most displeased if we let that egg out of our sights."

Millie struggled to word her rebuttal due to the pain, "They could not have gotten far Morris. The boy grabbed the egg bare handed. I didn't keep him out because he's Simon Tools' little brother. And the pokemon he had wore the missing tech."

Morris took interest in this. So he could nail two birds with a single stone. Well if that were the case then….

"Houndoom," he announced. His Pokemon reacted but didn't look up at him he just stiffened his muscles. "Let's burn down that little forest."


End file.
